Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Volatile semiconductor memories such as static random-access memory (SRAM) or DRAM may be utilized in computer design because of their relatively low power consumption, speed, and simple operation, while ion-volatile memories (NVM) such as one time programmable (OTP) memory, EEPROM, flash memory, or even PCM, have the advantage of storing configuration data, even when a flash-equipped device is powered on or off.
Many of today's system architectures, utilize both the volatile memory and the non-volatile memory devices, generally implemented separately. Because the memories devices are not in the same array layout, large area may be consumed by the system architecture. Further, it may reduce speed of transferring data from SRAM to NVM.
Accordingly, a need continues to exist for a relatively small non-volatile SRAM that consumes less power and improves transfer speed performance.